I'll turn to you
by Soap-Star-Bitch
Summary: Carly gets raped and turns to Jason. Jerry Jaxs is the bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

She could feel his presence and it scared her. He had killed all of her guards that night before going after her, but she had hid, she couldn't let him find her. Not a moment after she thought she was safe she felt a hand on her back and screamed, he grabbed her and she tried to get away but he was to strong for her, he pushed her down and ripped her pants off. She screamed again and he slapped her "shut up Carly" he snapped, "this could be fun for you if you just let it be" Carly whimpered in pain as he said "shhh, im already inside of you" Once he was done he left her and didn't look back, because Jerry Jaxs had no remorse.


	2. Chapter 2

When Michael found Carly unconscious on the floor of her closet the next morning he called Jason "Jason, somethings wrong with mom" he said "what's wrong" asked Jason "I think she passed out and she's not moving, and all the gaurds are dead" said Michael "I'll be right over" said Jason. When he got there he found Carly on the floor with her clothes ripped "oh god..." he murmured he picked her up and got her into his car with Michael and Morgan. He dropped the boys off at Sony's and took Carly to the hospital. He ran into Bobbie as he brought her in "What happend?" she asked "I don't know I found her like this, but when I find out im gonna kill whoever hurt her" he said as they got Carly into a hospital room. Carly was finally waking up, she could feel another body in the room and she couldent look at him again "Jerry please don't, not again" she said, her voice shaking and tears welling up in her closed eyes. "Carly its me" said Jason and she opened her eyes and began to sob "what did Jerry do to you?" he asked already knowing and dreading the answer "he raped me" she studered tears falling down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Im gonna kill him" said Jason getting up, "No!" screamed Carly "Don't leave me, what if he comes back?" she wanted to vomit at the thought "I'll leave guards" said Jason, "He wont hurt you again" "Damit Jason! Please stay I need you." Jason looked at her, she was broken and he wanted to see Jerry die, see him beg for the pain to stop because this was all his fault, but right now she needed him. Jason sat down next to Carly on the hospital bed to scared to touch her, to break her even more "As long as you need me here I'll stay." he told her. She put her hand on his "I always need you Jason, only you can keep me safe" she said before drifting off into an uneasy sleep


	4. Chapter 4

As Carly drifted off into an uneasy sleep Jason sat by her side not taking his eyes off of her like his life depended on her, when really her life depended on him. Jason wanted to know what she was dreaming about as she was tossing and turning, wanted to know how to comfort her, but he was scared of how broken she was, scared to see her look even sadder. It would break his heart.

Carly couldn't stop tossing and turning, she was strong and she knew it but that didn't mean she wasn't in pain. She woke up and screamed.

Jason put his hand on Carly's arm trying to calm her down only to have her break into strangled sobs. He sat down on the hospital bed next to her and slowly put his arms around her hoping she wouldn't resist his effort to comfort her. She put her head onto his shoulder and cried some more before asking him "Where are my boys? He didn't get to them did he?" worry clearly showing on her face. "There safe with Sonny" said Jason "Good" murmured Carly berrying her face into Jason's shirt "Do you know where Jax is?" he asked her "Fuck Jax" snapped Carly, suddenly angry "This is _his_ fault, he cared about that stupid basterd"

Than Carly put her head back onto Jason and mumbled "You're the only one I can trust" before drifting off into sleep again. Leaving Jason time to think


	5. Chapter 5

Jax had heard that his wife was in the hospital and was furious. Why hadn't anyone called him? He had been in NY with Kate and had just gotten back, he was going to see his wife.

He walked into the hospital not knowing what happened- he hadn't watched the news in a while so why would he know his brother was on the run for what he did. He found Carly's room and walked in, angry to see her sitting up and buried in Jason's arms. "Jason would you please leave? I want to talk to my wife alone." Carly looked up with a tear streaked face and grabbed onto Jason's arm "Don't you dare leave me" she hissed at him before turning to Jax.

"Don't ever try to kick Jason out again, he's more to me than you'll ever be. And thanks for asking why im here or how I am, proves you're a great husband." She stopped for a second to see if he had a response but he seemed to shocked so he started again "But to make you happy I'll answer how I am, im horrible thanks to you and your psycho brother-" Jax cut her off "Why the hell are you insulting my brother? What has he done to you?" anger in his voice, thinking Jerry was innocent.

"You're innocent little brother raped her, now why don't you get out before I make you pay for that to" snapped Jason. Shock crossed Jax's face as he said "Oh my god Carly are you okay?" before moving towards her "I just said I wasn't fine" snapped Carly "AND STAY AWAY FROM ME" Jason cringed as Carly shrieked into his ear but said something to Jax anyway "Get out now because you don't wanna know what it'll be like to have me force you out"


End file.
